


Dreamnoblade oneshots | Request open

by Standibility



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standibility/pseuds/Standibility
Summary: I am here to attract all the dreamnoblade simps to request prompts
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 236





	1. Request

I need serious help with ideas- I suck at making my own

Dream said himself that he's fine with shipping and smutty content, Techno on the other hand said that shipping was cringe. He never said anything about how he was uncomfortable about shipping, Ill take this down if he does say otherwise! And if he does, don't be scared to inform me so.

My boundries

\- I will not make dream or techno underage in the stories.

\- Blood/Knife play (I don't write gore)

\- Public Sex

\- Drugs of any type (Dont do drugs kids)

\- Dream and Techno IRL

\- Rape or non consent

\- Theres more and Ill repy to your comment if I feel uncomfortable with it

Ill write Angst, Smut, Fluff, and more! (I don't know what else there is-)

Also, keep in mind im not that good at writing! I might get dialogue wrong sometimes but if that does happen feel free to correct me  
Put request in comments! I made it so your comments arent public until I review them incase your embarrassed to request, put in your request if you are uncomfy with me publically posting it! If you don't say ill end up posting it! Thank you :)


	2. Update Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is where I put what i’m currently working on

Sorry for making you guys think I made another one-shot  
This is basically something I update when i’m working on something

Currently working on: Nothing!  
Status: uh- nothing?


	3. "Just ruin me already" (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER SMUT-

Dream was angry. Angry at who exactly? Technoblade. You see, Dream wanted to use the favor that he had on Techno to help him not get put into prison, but being the pig he is - decided to ignore him. Now he wants revenge on him, so what's the most logical thing he thinks of in his mind? Dominating Techno. Dream knocks on the door and when he doesn't get an answer he simply lets himself inside.   
  
"Hey- What the hell?!" Techno blurted out when he saw the angry blonde storm inside his (not so) retirement home. "Did you think I would escape?" Dream asked, cocking his head to the side. "I mean-" Techno didn't get to finish as Dream slammed him against the wall clearly catching him off guard. "You're a real piece of shit, you know that?" Techno gulped and cowered back until his back touched the wall.   
  
Techno didn't usually feel this frightened by the blonde but for some reason, he feels threatened by this. It was like he couldn't deny what he was saying, even if he didn't owe dream a favor.  
  
"So is this how you want to cash in your bet?" Techno finally asked. "Mhm.." Dream replied with a hum. Technoblade averted his gaze to Dreams chest no longer able to keep eye contact.   
  
Dream gripped his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, "You really think I wouldn't be angry for you not wanting to help me?" He questioned the pinkette. "I-" Techno honestly didn't know how to respond to Dream. The taller leaned closer to Technos ear " _You_ put yourself into this mess, remember that." He growled.  
  
_"I'm going to break you."  
  
  
_Techno couldn't find it in him to talk, the words were caught at the back of his throat and all he could let out was a small whimper. "Whats that whore? Are you that needy?" Dream asked after he tilted the shorter head towards him. "Your so fucking needy.' He added. Techno let out another whine in plead. Dream smirked and closed the door that he uncaringly left open.   
  
Dream picked up the piglin hybrid by his waist, Techno on instinct wrapped his legs around Dreams' waist to prevent him from falling. He made his way towards the bedroom and laid Techno down. "Strip." Dream demanded before he backed away from the smaller. To say Techno was embarrassed was a complete understatement, still, he did as he was told.  
  
"I'm only doin' this because of the stupid f-favor I owe you," Techno swore. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or Dream. "Mhm, yeah sure baby." Dream teased. "Me and you both know the truth," he spoke. "Why don't you tell me it?" Techno's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. "Im already stripped, just h-hurry up," Techno demanded. "Answer my question." Dream spoke again in a more dense tone. "What do you want me to say?!" He sputtered out, flustered. Dream simply chuckled before taking off his armor himself and soon after his shirt.   
  
Techno's eyes wandered at his abs and unconsciously started to trace the outline of his muscles and scars that were plastered on his body. Dream sighed and took off his mask, throwing it to the side. Before Techno could react to his actions, Dream put his knee in between Technos thighs. "Do you want me to leave you here hot and bothered?" Dream asked. "You said that you wanted to cash in the favor," Techno replied. "That doesn't give me the answer I want darling." Dream spat. "Stop being such a brat and admit to it." Ruby eyes finally met the Green eyes fully, "I want-" He couldn't finish his words.   
  
"Your so close kitten~," Dream remarked. "I w-want you _in me..."_ He finally spoke. Dreams face plastered a wide smirk, "Then be a good boy and get on your hands and knees." He ordered and pulled his leg back from between his thighs. Techno hurried up to do what he was told, when he felt cold hands start to roam around his body he shivered under the touch and caused his back to arch downward from the treatment.  
  
"Already begging for me, huh?" The taller snickered and gripped his hips. "Want me to go fast or slow?" Dream asked. "F-fast.." He responded, his face buried into the pillow below him. Dream simply nodded and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. "Relax a bit, this is going to hurt." Dream informed and coated his fingers with the liquid.   
  
Techno squirmed under his grip as Dream started to push his finger in, "So damn tight for me.." Dream whispered. He leaned down and rested his face on his lovers back and slowly started to plant kisses on it. Techno shuddered and whimpered from the feeling. "Are you ready for another?" Dream asked, blowing on his ear. Techno was flustered from the sudden action and nodded his head in response- unable to make out any words.  
  
The taller slowly inserted another digit inside and watched Technos hole contract from the touch. The pink haired male pushed back on his fingers hoping that it would speed up the process. Dream tsked and held him at a bruising grip with one hand gripping his hips. Technoblade winced and pouted for the sudden halt of his movements. "Stop being a brat and be patient." Dream barked out before starting to continue slowly.  
  
After some time, Dream added a third digit still trying to find that one spot to make Techno come undone. Right when he was about to pull out and try a different angle a sweet noise came from Techno that caused Dream to smirk and continue to abuse that one spot that made Techno make such an erotic noise. " _please- inside"_ Techno stuttered. "I said stop being a **brat.** " He said in an offlially dominating tone that made Technoblade almost come on spot. "Its almost like your begging to be edged right now." Dream added before pulling out his fingers.   
  
Techno whimpered from the loss and tried his best to look back at Dream. Technoblade was suddenly lifted from his current position and was flipped over so he was facing the taller. "Focus on me, and only me." Dream ordered before he undid his belt that was keeping his pants in place.   
  
"Do you want me to ruin you?" **  
  
"Just ruin me already."  
  
  
**The male smirked at his response and gripped on Technos hips causing the pinkette to wince from the sudden jolt of pain. "No going back now." Is all Dream said before he lined his erection with his entrance and thrusted all the way in. Techno cried out in pain, " _S-slow down!"_ Techno whimpered out, suddenly surprised by his sudden actions. "No, I don't think I will." he simply responded before hitting the others prostate hard on. The hybrid threw his head back and his hands found the sheets underneath him as a good thing to hold onto while the person on top was absolutely destroying his hole. "A-ah! Please-" He couldn't make out many words, all that seemed to come out of his mouth were pleas and moans. "D-dream, already-- please-" Dream seemed to get the message and as soon as he felt the rise in temperature inside Techno he stopped all movements.  
  
Dream stopped all movements and took a minute to pull out of the person underneath him and place bite marks across his neck. Techno seemed to be very into this as he moaned at the feeling of it. "Oh so your a little masochist?" Dream questioned and drew his head back from where it rested on Technos neck.  
  
Techno looked up at the male with tears and confusion welling in his eyes, "Drea-" Before he could finish Dream clashed their lips together and silenced him wth a kiss. Technos eyes widened in surprise but not soon after he started to kiss back. The movements started to begin again and Dream was going to be brutal now knowing that Techno is fully adjusted. He started at a brutal pace, starting to slam in and out relentlessly. Barely giving the person underneath him time to breathe.  
  
"I cant t-think-" Techno stuttered out, "my h-head... pl-" he was trying to tell Dream how well he's doing but he cant make out what words to say as he was getting fucked out of his mind. A hand gripped Technos aching member and started to move up and down its shaft making the pleasure its owner was feeling to increase. It was synced with the thrust to give him even more never-ending pleasure, "D-dream! Ah!" Techno shouted out from the sudden increase of pleasure.   
  
Not soon after Techno saw stars as he came the hardest he has ever. He thought that the thrust would stop since he came, but unfortunately for him they only continued to speed up. As if him cumming was an encouragement for Dream to go at an even more relentless speed. "Too m-much!" Techno yelped as he felt hands pinching at his nipples. "Please-- s-stop!" Techno added onto his pleas. "I'm almost done p-princess" Dream grunted and continued his thrust. Techno didn't say anything after that assuming that he'll finish soon. Or maybe because he couldn't say anything else. Dream grabbed Technos two wrists and put them in front of himself, he tugged on them to pull Techno even deeper then he was. Technos back arched from the bed and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. ""Nngh-" He moaned out. "Your taking me in so well." Dream whispered to Techno. "Letting me dominate you just like this.." He added on before leaning forward to kiss alongside his neck while continue to thrust up into Techno. Their position changed when Dream tugged on his arms to push him deeper, he also ended up pushing him up more. Not that either of them really minded, if anything it made the pleasure even more unbearable to the pinkette. "Going to c-" Techno was about to cum when all movements suddenly stopped, again. "What are you doing?!" Techno yelled out and moved his ass a bit, grinding down on the hard length that was inside him. "Just enjoying you being a nice cock warmer.." Dream answered. The shorter male whined in annoyance and continued to grind down on his cock. "Is this how you want to cum darling?" Dream asked and gripped Technos' hips. His arms now holding onto the blonde's shoulder as he ignored his question and ground down on the hard on. "Answer my question or you get no more pleasure." Dream ordered and stopped all movements coming from Techno by gripping his hips and slamming him back down in place. "No- Im sorry p-please continue!" Techno apologized out and mewled as he felt him start to move again. Dream continued his brutal pace and started to jerk off Techno again in sync with his thrust. Not soon after Dream came deep into Techno.  
  
He slowly pulled out not wanting to overstimulate the pinkette even more. After Dream collected his breath, he store down at the man that he just fucked out of his mind. Techno was twitching from the overstimulation and was babbling some words that he couldn't make out. His eyes were teary and red, his hair was a mess from constantly getting moved up and down, and his skin in some places were red from the multiple bite marks that were given during the little session.   
  
"Fuck-" Dream sputtered out now understanding what he had done, "are you okay princess?" Dream asked while running a finger through his hair. Techno took a minute to nod at his question before his eyes closed.   
  
When Techno woke up he noticed that he was fully clothed and he was carefully tucked into his bed. All memories of last night started to crash into his head and caused him to panic a bit. Thats when he felt a hand drape over his waist and pull him back down to the bed, " 'm tired..." Dream whispered and Techno smiled at hearing his voice. He quietly and slowly went back in bed beside Dream, his lover. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS IS BAD-  
> This is the first thing I've written on Ao3 and the first smut I ever have written! If there are any mistakes (Which there is a lot considering I didn't re-read-) then feel free to correct me!  
> Also sorry if its short, I was little rushed at the end if you couldn't tell


	4. "You saved me" Fluff & Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a siren that got sold in the dark market, technoblade is the king of the Antartic empire and he bought dream, then they fall in love with each other.

Dream was swimming in the ocean and it the water started to get colder, "Am I near the Antarctic Kingdom or something?" Dream whispered to himself as he swam towards the coldness.  
Dream was a siren, he has killed many sailors and was one of the more famous sirens. Many myths formed around him because of his smart tactics of luring fishermen to their death. Right now, Dream was on a trip to explore the world and see other places where he could set up good death traps. He also wanted time for himself, what could go wrong?  
  
"Oh, I see." He looked up to the shore and saw a large kingdom at the end of an outside marketplace. "Figured." He muttered. Dream turned around to swim to a warmer ocean when he noticed fishermen rowing towards him. "SHIT!" He shouted and went back underwater, his attempt to escape was put to rest when he felt a sudden urge of shock go through the water and towards him. "D-damn you h-humans-" Dream cussed out before he was knocked out.   
  
"-how much?" He heard a voice say, "A million. My friend's son has been rather bored of his life and needs entertainment to further increase his study motivation." He heard a calming voice say, "And how will that increase his studies?" "He'll grow an int-" The voice's sentence came to a halt when he noticed Dream was awake. "Hello there, I'm here to rescue you and take you to the Antarctic Palace." The person said. "You can call me Schlatt, I'm a friend of the King." He informed and went into a crouching position so he was at the eye level of Dream. "Try not to be mean to the Prince, alright?" Schlatt ordered and got up from the position. "Does this tank cage thingy come with him?" Schlatt asked, crossing his arms. "Of course, wouldn't want him to die." The dealer said. "I have a loading carriage outside, bring him there," Schlatt ordered and put on his white gloves that were hanging from the side of his pockets.  
  
It took about 5 hours to actually arrive at the palace, not that he was complaining. He had time to think of a way to escape this hell hole, he wanted to be a free siren. Not whatever entertainment he's going to be. He tried pounding on the glass to see if it would crack or do anything, not to his surprise that it did nothing. "Where do you want us to put the siren?" The guards asked Schlatt. "We're going to show Phil in the throne room," Schlatt answered and walked through the castle.  
  
"Schlatt." He heard the king say, "Why are you here?" He asked, leaning backward in his throne. "I have a gift for you," Schlatt said and stepped to the side so the guards could set Dream down. Phil's posture changed and he leaned forwards in his throne. "That's Dream, right?" Phil asked looking at the scared siren in the cage. "Put him in the dungeon," Phil ordered. Schlatt simply laughed at his demand, "Are you sure your son doesn't want it? I heard he like people who are deadly." Schlatt interjected. "You want me to use that Siren as entertainment for my son?" Phil asked out. "He won't like him," Phil stated. Schlatt scoffed, "Ask him yourself, anyways BYE!" Schlatt said and twirled around leaving the throne room with his four guards following behind. "Wha-" Phil muttered something and looked at Dream who was simply listening to the conversation, "Can I have a bigger cage?" Dream asked, annoyed from the tight space.  
  
"Why did he say sure, why does he want me, why am I here?!" Dream argued to himself. "I can hear you, ya know," Techno said looking up at the angry siren in a bigger glass cage. "If I wasn't in this stupid cage and outside in the sea, You'd be DEAD." Dream threatened and banged on the glass cage in pure anger. "Yeah, yeah. Listen, I only said yes because I get lonely up here and because.. your deadly tactics n stuff." Techno murmured. "You hate humans right?" Techno asked looking at the siren. The blonde nodded and crossed his arms, backing off the glass. "Then help me plot against other humans to destroy them in war." He ordered. "Why would I listen to you?!" Dream yelled. "I'm the only one you should listen to." He simply responded. Dream rolled his eyes, "It's not like you have anything better to do." Techno added. "Fine." He agreed and swam to the farthest corner of the water cage. "Why do you even have this in your room?!" He questioned out. "I used to have an endermen there, but it died." He answered. "No SHIT It died, why would you put an endermen in the water?!" He asked, clearly clueless and pissed. "It wasn't in the water, I'm not an idiot." Techno answered again, "Would you just stop askin' so many questions." Techno groaned annoyingly. "Tsk." Dream let out an angry huff and sank to the bottom of the cage.   
  
The first time Techno asked Dream for help was just in a minor battle, it wasn't a battle that was going to last long. Techno just wanted to test out Dreams skill and tactics to see if he's worth keeping.  
"If its a naval war then its different. Considering they're coming here and they have to cross the ice in the ocean and all the glaciers then you would want to cut them off before they reach the castle and go to a more icy place in the ocean. You guys will most likely have the upper hand in the cold place but you will have the upper hand when it comes to fighting on ice as well. If worse comes to worst, you can put some explosives on the bottom of an ice patch, lure them onto it, then explode it. Sinking them into the cold ocean and raiding their ships. You can either destroy the ship or keep it, id recommend to have extra captains so that they can board the enemy ships and bring it back to the kingdom. Ya know, as a way to show victory or just so you can have more ships." Dream informed. "Or, you can let me out and I can lead the sailors to a bloody death." Dream added with a smile. "Like you wouldn't run away." Techno sneered and continued to write the war plan Dream had in mind. Not so bad for a siren who never has been in battle on land before. 

Techno walked into his room and Dream gave a small glance at him, "Dream." Techno called out. Dream looked at him once more, "Yes?" He asked. "We need to put you under interrogation or somethin' to make sure you're not here to betray me." Techno informed and guards stormed into the room. "W-wait, what?!" Dream yelled out in the question, "Why would I?!" He asked. "Doesn't matter, you going through with it, either way, you don't have a choice." Dream was furious but Techno was right, he couldn't do anything. 

To say Dream was tortured for weeks was an understatement. He was put through physical torment for the first day, then mental torment the second day. He thought that after he was sold and was gone from the black market that maybe, just maybe, he'd be free from the human's sick torment. It's not like he's saying that he's undeserving of it, oh he's very deserving of it, he just wants it to stop already. He never thought that he'd ever say this, he just wants to go back to Techno's room. To go back to Techno, where he felt safe. Do these guards not know that he's not going to do any harm? What could he even do, it's not like he would even want to work for Schlatt. 

"- ready." Dream could make out only a little bit of the guard's conversation. "I think he's about ready." The other guard responded. "Let's make him look pretty and send him back, wouldn't want a specific someone to be mad." The guard ordered and opened the door to which Dream was in the room. "Let's get you washed up." He heard the guard say before he was brought to his feet. 

Dream looked normal and as if he wasn't put through torment at all, he was back in his glass cage and currently waiting for Technoblade to come back. "Oh, I see your back Dream." Techno stated as he walked inside the room, "Considering your back, I assume everything went well?" He asked before sitting down at his desk. The dream didn't respond to his question and his eyes were looking at his hands.  
"Dream?" Techno asked again, still no response. Techno looked up from his papers to stare at Dream who sat at the bottom of the glass cage, he huffed out when he saw the unresponsive Dream. Walking up to the cage he made sure he walked slowly as if to not scare away Dream, He put a hand on the glass which made Dream flinch a bit. Techno seemed to get the message and squatted down in front of the cage, "how much-" Is all Dream heard from Techno to start panicking. His eyes widened and he looked over at Techno but saw Schlatt instead, he started backing away trying to get away. "Dream?" Techno asked out again. Dream then realized it was Technoblade, not Schaltt. "How much pain are you in?" He asked the scared blonde again. The siren looked over at him and just simply stared at him before shifting his gaze away uncomfortably. "Please, talk to me.." Techno muttered. Dream shook his head and went back to his usual spot of rest. "Want me to talk instead? Say a story?" Techno softly questioned while he continued to follow the siren's movements to another spot. The blonde nodded his head seeming to like his idea. Techno started to ramble on about some stuff that seemed to calm Dream down from his state of fright and shock. 

"Are you hungry?" Techno asked after some time. The blonde's reaction was simply a head shake. Sirens didn't eat, not that he would tell Techno. He didn't seem like talking at all, he feels like something bad will happen if he would. "Dream? I feel like somethings wrong, can you talk to me please?" Techno worriedly asked. Dream lowered his head, "'m sorry.." Dream murmured looking at the ground some more. "What for?" Techno was concerned for the blonde, he didn't know why but he felt like he should do something. "I-" Dream tried to croak out another word but all in vain. "Dreamy-" Techno realized what he said but didn't turn back, "Talk to me, okay?" He finished looking over to see if the blonde noticed the verbal mistake. "I didn't mean to m-make you think that I'd b-betray you.." Dream stuttered. Technoblade's eyes widen in surprise, "No, no! You did no such thing, they just assumed that you were going to betray me or something! Nothin' you did made me think that alright?" Techno assured. The blonde nodded and folded his arms in an attempt to comfort himself. "Listen Dream, I know you're stronger than this. Just because those jerks or whatever did something bad to you doesn't mean you can't prove to them that you're stronger than them by presenting yourself as a stronger and withstanding person. Alright?" Techno said. Dream nodded, "Thanks..." He mumbled and curled back into a ball in the corner. "Talk to me when your ready, promise?" Techno asked. Dream nodded in response and closed his eyes when he stopped talking, "Good night Dreamy." Techno ended. Dream soon took Techno's words into consideration and started to get his act back together and actually start to communicate with Dream again, "Idiot, you think that's a good strategy? Its horrible!" Dream commented on Technos plan. "It's pure mindless suicide!" He added on. Techno couldn't help but smile when the normal impulsive Dream was back. "Well, what do you suggest?" The prince asked crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. "Oh, what do I suggest? Well, get ready to right pinkie." The Siren warned with a smug grin. Techno let out a soft chuckle and picked up his quill. After 5 months Dream was still inside Techno's room keeping him company, this caused Techno to be more situated in his room. This time, Techno had to actually leave the palace for a while. That also meant leaving Dream, it would be a nuisance to have Dream travel with Techno. Especially during a time of war. So, Dream was left in his room and had daily check-ins with guards who would see if he was still in the tank. Dream never left, if he did then he would think that he was leaving Techno. Well, Dream didn't exactly want that. "Can I have an update on Techno and the war?" Dream asked when the guard walked in to check on the Siren. "Yeah, that's actually why I'm here. The king is asking for assistance from you. The prince is in some trouble." The guard informed. Dream got up from the surface of the tank and made his way towards the glass, "What." Dream firmly asked. "The Prince is on a ship traveling to the west for a naval war, fortunately for him, he's on one of the few ships that made it through the ocean. He broke through the enemy's ship line that guarded the mainland. Now he's making his way towards the capital where the battle was supposed to take place." The guard continued. "supposed?" Dream questioned. The guard nodded and continued to speak, "They crashed on land and they don't exactly know their way back. Prince Technoblade may be good at navigating, but he's not this good considering he wasn't on duty during this crash." Dream was confused and concerned, "How do you want me to save him exactly?" Dream asked. "We have a map to the directions he was supposed to go, he crashed in the middle. We don't know exactly where in the middle, but he crashed right about here." The guard pointed to an area that was closer in front of the middle. "Then you want me to find them, report the location, and take them back on track?" Dream asked. The guard nodded, "You aren't scared'll run away?" Dream added. "His royal highness said that he trusts you to do what feels right for you." The guard respectfully said. Dream nodded, "Uh, so about me getting out of here-"  
  
"Hopefully ill see you and my son again." Phil shouted as Dream swam off in the ocean. 'It's been a while since I've been so free..' Dream thought to himself. 'But I can't get off track, I have a prince to save." Dream thought again and started to swim toward his destination. Soon enough, or rather long enough, Dream arrived on the island that was amongst many. "Techno?!" Dream shouted as he saw the ship that crashed on the shore of the island. Techno didn't seem to hear him, so Dream started to sing. He was a siren after all, my as well use his singing skill to use. Technos ears perk up at the sound of singing, it was Dream. He knew it was, who else could it be? "Dream?!" Techno shouted towards the ocean. Dream stopped his singing and swam closer to the shore. "I'm here to rescue a Prince, know where he is?" Dream asked as a joke. Techno laughed and ran towards him. "Do you mind if I-" Techno didn't know he was going to say it but, "If you?" Dream led on. Techno muttered to himself and let out a small breath and started walking to Dream, unmindful of the increasing wetness and heaviness of his clothes. "Techno your getting wet!" Dream shouted and swam closer to him. Techno grabbed the back of Dreams head and caressed his thumb over Dreams face. The Sirens face flushed with redness, "Hey P-pinkie, watch where your hands go-" Dream was interrupted when Techno pulled Dream into a surprising kiss, Dream muffled something into the kiss before he finally kissed back. "Yeah, I think ill miss that when we get back at the palace," Techno said when they finally separated. "Wh-What was that kiss even for?!" Dream asked while he was desperately trying to hide his blushing face. "Once more," Techno said again and Dream was pulled back into a kiss. Dream was quicker to accept it and lean into his touch desperately. "Tech-" Dream couldn't finish his sentence. as he was pulled back in. "I'll miss this too" Dream also said when he was able to breathe again. "I guess we can say that we both saved each other, huh?" Techno implied while laughing a bit. "Thank you Techno, you did indeed save me." Dream closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into Techno's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a rush at the end but I still made it!! Ive gave up on writing this so many times- Im a very unmotivated person  
> But-- It is out! SOOOO YAY (Sorry for the mistakes and the rushed endings-)  
> Stay safe out there everyone, you are very much loved! :)


End file.
